klannadrzewiefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Operacja: K.A.R.T.Y
Operacja: K.A.R.T.Y to drugi segment trzydziestego siódmego odcinka. Jest częścią sezonu 3. Streszczenie Sektor V rusza na odsiecz drużynie z Sektora X, która w środku nocy została zaatakowana przez tajemniczych przeciwników. Opis fabuły Odcinek zaczyna się w bazie Sektora X, w której załoga odpiera atak nieznanego wroga. Dowódczyni sektora - Numer 78 - stara się powstrzymać przeciwników, by jej podwładni, Numer 42 i Numer 34, mogli uciec. Numer 42 protestuje, jednak Numer 34 podnosi go i zanosi do statku. Przy statku Numer 42 nadal nalega, mówiąc, że nie może zostawić numeru 78. Numer 34 siłą wrzuca go do statku i w ostatniej chwili naciska przycisk startu, zanim jego również dopadają wrogowie. Numer 42 zostaje jedynym członkiem Sektora X któremu udaje się uciec. thumb|right Tymczasem w M.O.S.K.I.T-cie Sektora V Numer 2 i Numer 4 grają kartami kolekcjonerskimi Ciapek. Rozgrywkę przerywa Numer 5, informując, że odebrali właśnie sygnał S.O.S. Dzięki użyciu funkcji ssącej M.O.S.K.I.T-a z wraku statku ratunkowego udaje się wydobyć Numer 42. Hoagie szybko go rozpoznaje i pyta, co się stało. Numer 42 żąda, aby zabrać go z powrotem do domku na drzewie Sektora X. Mówi, że "były ich tam zyliardy" a także, że numer 78 nadal tam jest. Słysząc to, Numer 2 wścieka się, że Numer 42 zostawił numer 78 i natychmiast zarządza misję ratunkową. Po dotarciu na miejsce agenci zastają domek pozornie opuszczony. Numer 1 sugeruje, że należałoby wezwać wsparcie, na co Numer 2 odpowiada, że on idzie po numer 78. Numer 5 z kolei znajduje na ziemi roztrzaskane okulary. Numer 3 zostaje na statku, w ambulatorium, z nieprzytomnym Numerem 42. Gdy dziewczynka na chwilę wychodzi, ten odzyskuje przytomność i, widząc, że jest z powrotem w Sektorze X, postanawia natychmiast ruszać numerowi 78 na ratunek. Numer 3 wraca do ambulatorium i zastanawia się, co stało się z Numerem 42. W tym momencie znajdujące się za nią okno zostaje stłuczone, a ona sama - wyciągnięta z pojazdu przez niewidocznego agresora. thumb|left|Kujony Zombie Tymczasem reszta drużyny ucieka przed, wreszcie widocznymi na ekranie, wrogami. Okazuje się, że domek został opanowany przez Kujony Zombie. Numer 1 każe drużynie uciekać, podczas, gdy on powstrzyma zombie. Udaje mu się przez chwilę stawiać opór, jednak prędko zostaje złapany i wywleczony w nieznanym kierunku. Pozostali otwierają ogień, jednak szybko tracą również Numer 4. Zostają tylko Numer 2 i Numer 5. Numer 2 dochodzi do wniosku, że kujonów jest zbyt wiele, by z nimi walczyć. Zamiast tego strzela w podłogę, która załamuje się, a on i Numer 5 spadają kilka poziomów niżej. Razem lądują w opuszczonym korytarzu. Numer 2 zarządza, że muszą znaleźć numer 78. Podczas przeszukiwania piętra spotykają Numer 42, który informuje, że numerowi 78 nic nie jest i proponuje, że zaprowadzi Hoagiego we właściwe miejsce. thumb|right|Karta numer 78 Trójka agentów dociera do pokoju, w którym ma znajdować się numer 78. Abby każe Hoagiemu "łapać swoją dziewczynę" i iść z nią pomagać reszcie. Jednak zarówno Numer 2 i Numer 42 są zdezorientowani jej słowami. Okazuje się, że gdy mówili o numerze 78 nie mieli na myśli dowódczyni Sektora X, ale kartę kolekcjonerską. Numer 42 jest dostawcą kart Ciapek Numeru 2, a numer 78 to cenna i rzadka karta, którą Numer 42 miał zdobyć. Abby jest wściekła, że Numer 2 i Numer 42 ryzykowali tyle dla głupiej karty. Numer 2 i Numer 42 zabierają kartę i decydują się wynosić. Wtedy jednak zauważają, że Numer 5 tajemniczo zniknęła. Po chwili odkrywają, że są otoczeni Kujonami Zombie. Gdy chłopcy kulą się w strachu, Numerowi 42 przypadkiem wyrywa się, że karta jest kradziona - zabrał ją jednemu z kujonów, co spowodowało całą przemianę. Zszokowany Numer 2 zwraca kartę prawowitemu właścicielowi. W chwili, w której to robi, wszystkie zombie wracają do zwykłej formy. thumb|left|Kujony w swojej zwykłej formie Numer 2 i Numer 42 dowiadują się, że wszyscy porwani agenci są w siedzibie klubu kujonów. Nic im nie jest, ale muszą oglądać powtórki serialu Doktor Czasoprzestrzeń w kontinuum. Numer 2 żądza wypuszczenia jego przyjaciół. Dowódca kujonów zgadza się, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że chłopcy zaproponują korzystną wymianę. Numer 42 niechętnie oferuje kartę Ciapek numer 99. Kujon stwierdza, że ta karta jest niezwykle rzadka i pyta, gdzie Numer 42 ją zdobył. W tym momencie z daleka słychać wycie wilka. Postacie w odcinku Główne *Numer 2 *Numer 5 *Numer 42 Poboczne *Numer 1 *Numer 3 *Numer 4 *Numer 78 *Numer 34 Antagoniści *Kujony Zombie Galeria 42 & 34.png| Numer 42 (po lewej) i Numer 34 (po prawej) 78.png|Numer 78 Sektor x.png|Domek na drzewie Sektora X Numer 1 op karty.png Numer 4 op karty.png Numer 4 op karty 2.png Numer 2 i numer 5 op karty.png Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 3